


Not Replacements, Just Additions

by girlwonder8



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Protective Batfamily (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwonder8/pseuds/girlwonder8
Summary: Meet the newest member of the Batfamily...Bruce and Selina's daughter.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Not Replacements, Just Additions

“16 minutes? What do you mean 16 minutes? You said you’re just around the corner.” Dick said nervously on the phone.

“Thugs? Why not just leave them alone for a few sec. I’m sure Gotham can take care of itself just this one.” He continued scolding Jayson who’s on the other end of the line. “You bet alright. You have 5 seconds to get your sorry ass down here.” He added hanging up.

“Man, It’s like seeing a nightmare.” Tim remarked.

“It’s like seeing death” Damian replied.

Both boys looking at their older brother who’s going round and round in circles and covered in sweats. 

“I’m getting dizzy” Tim continued.

“I hope she gives birth soon. It’s taking forever” Damian complained.

Jason arrived with a smirk on his face. “So is she here?”

“No!” his three brothers shouted.

The doctor came out of the operating room. 

“Mrs. Wayne has successfully given birth. You can now see the baby.”

The four boys entered the room. Bruce’s arm wrapped around Selina while their pseudo mother is holding his half sister. 

Bruce and Selina looking at the sleeping angel, smile reaching their ears, as I f their seeing the universe for the first time.

Dick, Tim, and Jason were about to step forward until Damian ran outside. Bruce was about to go after him when Dick said, “I’ll take care of it.” 

Dick found Damian in the benches outside the room. He sat beside him and ruffled his hair.

“Stop it, Grayson.” He said pouting.

“What? Is Damian Wayne terrified that he’s no longer the only blood child?” Dick joked.

Damian just let out a deep sigh. 

“It’s okay, buddy. Nothing will change. She’s just another addition to the family.” Dick explained

“You don’t understand” Damian countered.

“Actually, I do. I felt it thrice already.” Dick replied smiling

“How can you say that?” Damian questioned.

“Well, when Bruce offered the mantle to Jason I thought I was not good enough as Robin. I thought the reason why he did that because he thinks of Jason as someone better than me. Then afterwards I thought he’ll replace me.” Dick answered.

“Oh I know where this was going. You think your sister is going to replace you in Bruce’s life?” Dick teased.

“Well, I’ll tell you this early. All those thoughts going in your head are wrong.” He continued.

“Dami, Dami look at me. You are not going to be replaced. In this family, there's no replacement, only additions. And we keep on getting bigger and better. Each one adding more skills to our team, right? and we become stronger. You'll figure it out soon...you know, the advantages. But for now you’ll need to accept the fact that you’re not the only child anymore. But that’s not it. You should be excited. I think you’re gonna be the best big brother." 

“Really? But I’m not good with kids. I don’t even like kids.” Said Damian.

“well, you’re a fast learner and you have the rest of life to learn.” Dick answered.

“Starting now.” Then he pulled Damian going to the room.

They again entered and now the sight of Tim holding the child who is now awake holding Jason’s finger with her little hands.  
“Isn’t she the cutest thing in the world?” Tim asked.

“Hey let me carry her” Dick protested. Tim then handed the baby girl to his brother.

“Sooooooooo, do you have a name already” Jason questioned Selina and Bruce

“The daughter of the cat and the bat? It’s hard to think of a name.” Tim replied.

“You’re right about that, bro. I can’t think of a perfect name for someone whose gonna be bad ass” Jason joked.

“Boys, watch what you’re saying” Selina said

“What? It’s no doubt that she’ll be an ultimate hero someday” Dick answered. “So let’s think…what about Kristine? Kristine Wayne?” 

“No, that’s too common. Try Veronica. Veronica Wayne.” Said Tim

“That’s your lamest idea ever Tim. How about Jane. Jane Wayne. See it even rhymes. Just like her hero name. cat bat or bat cat” Jason suggested and everyone in the room laughed even the precious baby in Dick’s arms. 

“How about you Damian? What do you think?” Bruce asked his son.

Damian didn’t answer for a second. 

Bruce saw that he placed a little pressure on Damian so he just looked back at Selina and asked: “so, Kristine, Veronica, or Jane? Have a choice yet?”

“Now you’re putting the pressure on me. I didn’t know that picking a name would be so hard.” Selina answered.

“Well, we can have other choices. I’ll chat the girls maybe they have better ideas.” Jason suggested.

“Sophia”

“Althea”

“Olivia”

“Lillian”

“Juliet”

“Stella”

“Aw, it’s like a long list. It’s even harder to choose.” Jason complained handing the phone to Selina.

“You’re right about that, Jay” Selina answered as Bruce and her continued to browse on the seemingly endless list that the overexcited girls kept sending.  
“We’ll have to choose one.” Bruce reminded.

They kept on looking while the boys, except Damian who was still standing by the door played with the baby.

Damian came closer. He looked at his sister’s eyes and the baby looked back at him and laughed. Damian swore that his heart skipped a beat. He never felt so soft in his life but that moment he knew was the day he swore no one can ever hurt his sister.

“How about Sabrina?” Damian said getting the attention of everyone in the room.

“Oooooh, that’s perfect sweetie. I love it.” Selina reacted.

“Sabrina. Sabrina Wayne. Gotham’s Princess” Bruce said with an even bigger smile on his face.


End file.
